


Morgana in Red

by mmmmay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmay/pseuds/mmmmay
Summary: Fanart of Morgana being her badass gorgeous evil self.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Morgana in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @miraimay  
> Or on tumblr @miraimaym


End file.
